O Psicólogo
by Notte di Luce
Summary: Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki vão a um psicólogo buscando a resolução de seus problemas e traumas. Porém, será que eles conseguirão resolvê-los facilmente? Eu acho que não!


O barulho do relógio de parede era o único som na sala de espera de paredes brancas e poltronas confortáveis. Às vezes, a gentil atendente sorria para os quatro jovens que aguardavam silenciosamente a vez para entrarem no consultório do psicólogo. O rapaz de cabelos verdes parecia ser mais assertivo, pois sempre devolvia o gesto de simpatia. O loiro de olhos azuis lia concentradamente uma revista. O rapaz de longos cabelos negros olhava para o nada, pensativo. Enquanto isso, o de cabelos castanhos passou a mexer irritantemente num arranjo de flores artificiais que estava na mesinha de centro.

_Para de mexer nisso, Seiya – disse Shiryu.

_Ah... Eu estou entediado – respondeu ao quebrar sem querer um galho da planta de plástico.

_Leia uma revista – sugeriu Hyoga, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

_Não sou muito chegado em leitura – falou o Pegasus.

_Isso explica muita coisa – disse o Cisne.

O celular da atendente toca. Por ser uma ligação pessoal, ela deixa a sala e vai para o corredor, deixando os rapazes sozinhos.

_Será que ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou Seiya, balançando as pernas, impaciente.

_Acho que não vai – respondeu o Dragão.

_E cadê o Ikki? – perguntou o Pegasus.

_Ele me disse que viria – falou o Shun ao olhar para o relógio.

_Não é melhor chamar ele? – sugeriu Seiya.

Shun considerou a sugestão, mas antes que pudesse chamar pelo irmão mais velho, este apareceu ao seu lado, envolto em chamas.

_Tô aqui. Não precisa gritar toda vez – falou cruzando os braços num gesto não muito amigável.

Shun deu um sorriso satisfeito, afinal, foi o único que acolheu de bom grado a sugestão de Saori sobre um acompanhamento psicológico para os cavaleiros de bronze, afinal, todos haviam passado por muitas coisas durante a luta contra Hades.

A atendente desliga o celular e entra na sala. Ela olha surpresa para Ikki, uma vez que ele não passara por ela no corredor, mas, como já havia visto vários tipos de paciente naquela sala de espera, deixou para lá. A porta do consultório se abriu para que um adolescente todo vestido de negro passasse. A atendente se dirige a ele:

_Até a próxima semana, Kurt.

O rapaz olha para ela e mostra o dedo médio antes de sumir no corredor. Shun diz:

_Que mal educado!

Ikki revira os olhos. A atendente sorri, e então, diz:

_Ele é um caso difícil, mas está fazendo progresso com a terapia.

_Ouviu isso, Ikki? Talvez você tenha alguma chance também – brincou Seiya, mas o Fênix o ignorou.

A atendente sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

_Pode entrar o primeiro de vocês.

Seiya se levanta, dando uma espreguiçada. Ele diz:

_Acho que sou eu.

1ª Sessão do Seiya.

O psicólogo começou a estudar o Pegasus desde o momento em que ele entrou no consultório. Ambos se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão; não demorou e o paciente se jogou desleixadamente sobre uma confortável poltrona reclinável.

_E então, Seiya – o médico leu o nome na ficha -, como vai você?

_Levando bem a vida, doutor – deu um sorriso. – Eu nem queria vir aqui, mas a Saori insistiu bastante. Sabe, acho que ela se sente um pouco culpada pelos acontecimentos recentes, então, eu achei melhor fazer a vontade dela.

_De quais acontecimentos você está falando?

_Da luta contra Hades. Nós nos ferramos no início, como sempre. Mas, no fim das contas, queimamos o cosmo em nossos corações e vencemos.

Saori já tinha tido uma conversa prévia com o psicólogo sobre a vida que os seus cavaleiros levavam. Entretanto, ele queria a visão de Seiya sobre os acontecimentos:

_Fale-me sobre os seus amigos, os que lutaram ao seu lado.

_Ah, somos muito unidos. Nós sempre estamos prontos para ajudar um ao outro. Tem também o Ikki, que é meio isolado, mas não tem problema, pois ele sempre aparece nas horas certas.

_Isso não te incomoda?

_Ele tentou nos matar, mas é coisa do passado – disse Seiya com um sorriso aberto e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

O psicólogo, então, leu algo na ficha e perguntou:

_O seu melhor amigo é...?

_O Shiryu, claro. Nós já livramos a pele um do outro várias vezes.

_E o que você me diz sobre o... Hyoga? – leu o nome na ficha.

_Era meio convencido no início, mas depois eu vi que era gente boa.

_E quanto ao Shun?

_Ah... Ele é uma figura. Um tanto pacífico demais para um cavaleiro de Athena, mas quando decide lutar, luta bem. Choraminga um pouco, mas nada que atrapalhe o nosso grupo. Somos bem... Como é mesmo a palavra?

_Coesos? – sugeriu o psicólogo.

_Acho que é essa palavra aí mesmo.

O psicólogo olhou para o relógio sobre a sua mesa e fez uma última pergunta:

_E o que você acha de ser cavaleiro?

_Bom... No início, foi difícil. O treinamento era duro, tivemos muitos inimigos difíceis, mas tudo é uma questão de superação.

O psicólogo fez algumas anotações na ficha de Seiya. Depois, disse:

_Nós terminamos por hoje. Você parece ser uma pessoa bem descansada, Seiya.

_Sabe como é... Estamos em tempos de paz.

_Muito bem. Então, até a semana que vem.

_Até, doutor – disse Seiya prestes a assobiar.

Seiya saiu do consultório e voltou para a sala de espera. Os demais olharam para ele, que disse:

_Foi tranquilo. Ele só fez umas perguntas.

A atendente sorriu e disse:

_O segundo já pode entrar.

Todos ficaram esperando Shiryu se levantar. O Dragão, então, caminhou lentamente até o consultório.

1ª Sessão do Shiryu.

Ele entrou cumprimentou o psicólogo educadamente, com um gesto de cabeça. Depois, sentou-se na poltrona, mas não desleixadamente como Seiya. Na verdade, ele ficou numa postura impecável.

_E então, Shiryu – o médico leu o nome na ficha -, como vai você?

_Bem, obrigado.

_Como você se sente por estar aqui agora?

_Normal.

_Você veio porque quis, ou alguém... Sugeriu?

_Athena disse que seria algo bom, e o meu mestre concordou.

_Ah... Muito bem. Eu estou ciente dos últimos acontecimentos, ou seja, a batalha contra Hades. O que você pode me contar sobre isso?

_Foi uma luta bem difícil.

_Mas vocês ganharam, não foi?

_Sim.

_E como é a dinâmica entre você e os outros cavaleiros de bronze?

_É boa.

_E quanto ao Seiya?

_Ele é meu amigo. Sabe, ele salvou a minha vida após a luta pela armadura de Sagitário. Depois, quando eu fiquei cego após a luta contra o Algol, ele arriscou a vida dele para me trazer a água da vida. Não funcionou, mas valeu a intenção.

_Mas você também se arriscou por ele algumas vezes, não foi?

_Sim. Nada que um bom amigo não faça pelo outro.

_Ah... Certo. E quanto ao Hyoga?

_Ele é uma pessoa tranquila.

O psicólogo logo compreendeu que Shiryu não era tão falante quanto Seiya, mas prosseguiu:

_E quanto ao Shun?

_É uma pessoa pacífica.

_E o Ikki?

_Ele tentou nos matar, é um pouco isolado, mas cada um leva a vida da melhor maneira possível.

_E o que você acha de ser cavaleiro?

_Isso é a minha vida, doutor. Foi pra isso que eu treinei com o meu mestre nos Sete Picos de Rozan.

O psicólogo fez algumas anotações na ficha de Shiryu e, depois, disse:

_Muito bem, Shiryu. Você parece ser uma pessoa contida e que busca equilíbrio.

_O meu mestre me ensinou a ser assim.

_Sim, sim. Na próxima sessão falaremos disso, então, até a semana que vem. Por favor, peça para o Hyoga entrar.

Shiryu despediu-se do psicólogo com um gesto de cabeça e saiu do consultório. Olhou para o Cisne e disse:

_É a sua vez agora.

1ª Sessão do Hyoga.

O Cisne entrou no consultório de forma tímida. Olhou para o psicólogo e deu um meio sorriso. Após sentar na cadeira, disse:

_Olá, doutor.

_Olá, Hyoga. Como vai você?

_Vou bem, eu acho.

_Você acha?

_Sim.

_Algum problema está te afligindo?

_Eu sinto falta da mamãe. Quase o tempo todo.

_Ah, sei. Aqui na sua ficha diz que ela morreu num naufrágio.

_Foi – falou ele começando a lacrimejar.

_Isso talvez tenha afetado a sua personalidade de maneira profunda.

_Sim. Eu decidi ser cavaleiro por isso, para poder quebrar o gelo eterno que cobria o navio dela, para nadar para vê-la.

_Sei.

_A sua mãe ainda é viva, doutor?

_Sim.

_Sorte a sua – disse Hyoga emocionado.

_Você chora com frequência?

_Eu tento não fazer isso desde que o meu mestre fez o navio da mamãe cair nas profundezas do Ártico.

_Por que ele fez isso?

_Para que eu aprendesse a controlar melhor as minhas emoções.

_Ah, sim. Mas... Nós vamos falar sobre isso na próxima sessão. Agora, falemos sobre os seus amigos, os outros cavaleiros de bronze.

_O que têm eles?

_Nada. Eu apenas gostaria de saber sobre a dinâmica do grupo.

Hyoga pareceu desconfortável. O psicólogo resolveu ajudar:

_Há algo que você queira dizer sobre o Seiya?

Hyoga olhou para a porta fechada atrás de si e disse:

_Há algo que me incomoda em relação a ele.

_Você pode ser mais específico?

_Posso: ele sempre leva o crédito pelas nossas vitórias. O Shiryu, o Shun, o Ikki e eu também nos ferramos sempre que algum maluco resolve sequestrar Athena e dominar o mundo. Porém, no fim das contas, a Saori sempre agradece ao "Seiya e os outros". Poxa, todos nós treinamos duro e batalhamos seriamente, então, por que não dar o merecido crédito a cada um de nós?

_Pelo jeito, isso te incomoda bastante.

_Sim, demais. E o Seiya sempre recebe cosmo extra. Sempre – Hyoga enfatizou.

_E quanto ao Shiryu?

_Acho que ele se sente do mesmo jeito, embora não goste de falar nisso para não estragar a amizade com o Pegasus.

_Compreendo.

_E quanto ao Shun?

_Não quero falar sobre isso.

_Há algum problema entre vocês?

Hyoga virou a cara para o psicólogo, mas depois disse:

_Não é exatamente com ele, mas sobre alguns comentários maldosos que eu escuto por aí desde a batalha das Doze Casas. O Shun e eu somos amigos, mas às vezes eu prefiro manter certa... Distância.

_Hum... E quanto ao Ikki?

_Ele tentou me matar.

_Isso te incomoda?

_Não mais, pois fui salvo pelo crucifixo da mamãe, que eu levo sempre em meu peito – Hyoga mostrou a joia para o psicólogo, depois, guardou-a cuidadosamente dentro da camisa, junto ao peito. – Eu compreendi que o Ikki, assim como eu, sofreu com a perda de uma pessoa querida. No meu caso, é claro, eu perdi mais pessoas que ele.

_Você está falando da sua mãe?

_Sim. Dela, do meu mestre Camus e do meu amigo Issak.

_Foram perdas significativas.

_Sim, de fato – disse Hyoga limpando uma lágrima do canto do olho.

_Muito bem, Hyoga... Você me parece uma pessoa emotiva, que, entretanto, tenta se fortalecer com as dificuldades.

_O meu mestre morreu para me ensinar isso. Ele me ensinou também a sua técnica suprema: a Execução Aurora. Eu atingi o zero absoluto nessa ocasião.

_Deve ter sido uma realização e tanto.

_Pelo menos o senhor reconhece. Mas... Eu matei o meu mestre.

O psicólogo arregalou os olhos e achou melhor encerrar a sessão:

_Ah... Que pena. Então, até a semana que vem – disse rabiscando rapidamente algo na ficha do Cisne.

_Até. Acho que foi uma ótima ideia vir até aqui, pois consegui colocar algumas coisas para fora.

_Que bom, então, até mais.

Hyoga sorriu e saiu do consultório. Shun levantou-se da cadeira e, dirigindo-se a Ikki, perguntou:

_Você quer ir agora ou só depois?

_Tanto faz.

_Se você quiser, eu espero e você vai primeiro.

_Tanto faz.

Shiryu olhou para o Andrômeda e sugeriu:

_Acho melhor você ir logo, Shun.

_Ah, então tá bom.

1ª Sessão do Shun.

Shun entrou no consultório bastante empolgado. Sentou-se na cadeira e cumprimentou o psicólogo com um sorriso amistoso:

_Como vai, doutor? Tudo bem com o senhor?

O psicólogo anotou logo algo na ficha de Shun, e respondeu:

_Eu vou bem, mas vamos falar de você.

_Ok.

_Ótimo. Ah... Você veio aqui por vontade própria?

_Sim. Na verdade, a ideia não foi minha. Mas eu aderi logo de início, ao contrário dos outros.

_É difícil encontrar alguém como você, Shun. A maioria das pessoas acha que não precisam de ajuda.

_Sim, eu sei. Já conheci muitas pessoas assim.

_Mesmo?

Shun assentiu com a cabeça, depois, começou a listar:

_Primeiro, o meu próprio irmão. Ele sempre foi superprotetor, e acha que não merece o cuidado dos outros também. Ele tentou me matar, mas nós já resolvemos isso. Ele desabafou sobre tudo o que passou na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, e tem cuidado de mim desde então. O Ikki sempre aparece quando eu mais preciso dele, sempre com uma entrada triunfal de irmão mais velho. Basta eu gritar: Ikkiiiiiiiiiii!

De repente, o cavaleiro de Fênix aparece dentro do consultório, envolto em chamas. Ele pergunta:

_O que foi dessa vez, Shun?

_Nada não. Eu só tava falando aqui para o doutor sobre o quanto você é um ótimo irmão.

Ikki revirou os olhos e desapareceu.

_Viu, doutor? Ele sempre cuida de mim. Não fosse o Ikki, eu teria ido para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Se não fosse o Ikki, eu teria me tornado Hades de vez. Ele é um ótimo irmão.

_Acho que já entendi isso.

_Ah, que bom. Mas voltando a falar nas pessoas complicadas que conheci... Teve o Afrodite: era completamente narcisista. Também teve o Mime, um conhecido lá de Asgard. Ele morreu. O Ikki o matou numa luta, mas antes o ajudou a superar uns traumas de infância.

_Ah... Não vamos perder o foco, Shun.

_Certo.

_Eu gostaria, então, de saber um pouco sobre a dinâmica do seu grupo de amigos. O que você acha do Seiya?

_Como todo sargitariano que se preze, o Seiya é descolado, sincero e livre. É também persistente, sempre queimando o cosmo ao máximo.

_Queimando o que? – o psicólogo tinha se distraído por um momento.

_O cosmo.

_Ah, sim. E quanto ao Shiryu?

_É uma pessoa centrada. Também, ele foi discípulo do Mestre Ancião, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra. Não fosse pelo Shiryu, eu teria virado pedra para sempre.

_O Ikki não apareceu para te ajudar?

_Eu não tive tempo de chamá-lo.

_Ah, entendi.

_E quanto ao Hyoga?

_Eu queimei o meu cosmo para que ele voltasse à vida na casa de Libra. Nós temos uma ligação forte desde então, mas ele dá muita atenção aos comentários maldosos dos outros. Eu não ligo, afinal, o meu gesto foi muito nobre e desinteressado.

_Sei... Ah... E como você se sente como cavaleiro de Athena?

_Às vezes eu não gosto, porque prefiro a paz. Porém, nem sempre dá pra resolver as coisas na base do diálogo e da racionalidade, então, eu luto.

_Muito bem, Shun. Você parece alguém que está de bem com a vida.

_Eu estou sim. Gostaria apenas que o senhor ajudasse ao meu irmão.

_Farei o possível.

_Obrigado, doutor. Até a próxima sessão. Quer que eu chame o Ikki?

_Se não for um incômodo...

_Não é. Peraí: Ikkiiiiiiiii!

O Fênix apareceu, já torcendo os lábios.

_O que foi agora, Shun?

_È a sua vez, irmão.

_Tá, tá – disse o desinteressado Ikki.

Shun saiu do consultório bastante satisfeito.

1ª Sessão do Ikki.

Ikki, ao contrário dos outros, permaneceu em pé, de braços cruzados. O psicólogo teve de indicar a poltrona e dizer:

_Sente-se, por favor.

Sem demonstrar o quanto não queria estar ali, Ikki sentou-se bruscamente. O psicólogo passou os olhos pela ficha e perguntou:

_Então, Ikki... Como vai você?

_O senhor conheceu os outros, não conheceu?

_Sim.

_Então porque ainda pergunta?

O psicólogo pigarreou antes de falar:

_Pelo visto, você não está aqui de boa vontade.

_Na verdade, eu estou. Melhor ficar aturando essas suas perguntas bestas em vez de aturar aqueles quatro lá na sala de espera. Além do mais, se eu não tivesse vindo até aqui, o Shun iria encher a minha paciência e eu teria de usar o Golpe Fantasma de Fênix nele. De novo.

_Você já usou esse golpe no seu irmão antes. Por que?

_Pra ensinar ele a lutar como um homem.

_Será que funcionou?

Ikki levantou-se com os punhos fechados e perguntou:

_O senhor tá querendo insinuar alguma coisa sobre o meu irmão?

_Ah... Nada. Nadinha.

_Que bom – disse Ikki ao sentar-se outra vez.

_Acho que você gostaria de apressar esta sessão.

_Sim, eu acho bom.

_Certo. Então, o que você acha do Seiya?

_Pé no saco.

_Do Shiryu?

_Obcecado por ser cavaleiro.

_Do Hyoga?

_Filhinho da mamãe.

_Do seu irmão?

Ikki pigarreou, olhou ao seu redor, piscou os olhos duas vezes, e...

_Ele me sufoca.

_Você quer falar mais sobre isso?

_Hum... Pode ser.

_Então, pode falar.

_Doutor, eu não sou muito de contar as minhas coisas pra ninguém, mas aqui vai: tem hora que nem posso ir ao banheiro em paz. Porra... Eu tenho uma vida fora dos problemas do Santuário, ao contrário do Shiryu. Uma vez, eu tava com uma morena linda quase na minha, daí, tive que correr pra enfrentar o Shaka de Virgem. Tem noção do que foi isso, doutor?

_Não, mas você pode me contar.

_Ele tirou os meus sentidos, mas se lascou depois. Tudo porque era convencido demais para pensar que um cavaleiro de bronze não poderia enganá-lo. Agora ele é todo humilde e cheio dos papos sobre Buda, mas antes, ele me fez "nadar" numa piscina de sangue, cair nuns mundos grotescos, e me fez aturar todo o papo de Mais próximo de Deus isso, Mais próximo de Deus aquilo... Eu sou o maior, etc, etc. Tudo isso porque o meu irmão e os outros três não conseguiram passar por ele. É, é isso mesmo: eu sempre fico com os inimigos mais fodões.

_E como você se sente em relação a isso?

_Ah... Às vezes é bom enfrentar os melhores, mas tem horas em que eu gostaria de estar mesmo numa ilha paradisíaca, ou, pelo menos, ficar longe de todo mundo. Pra falar a verdade, eu não ligo muito pra a Saori. Fico nessa mais pelo meu irmão.

_Você foi para a Ilha da Rainha da Morte no lugar dele, não foi?

_Sim, mas agora eu não acho isso ruim.

_Você não gostaria de ter tido um treinamento menos puxado?

_Não, porque eu não gostaria de usar a armadura de Andrômeda. Ela é cor de rosa! Sem preconceito, é só questão de gosto pessoal mesmo.

_Entendo.

_O que você acha de ser cavaleiro?

_Tem os prós e os contras.

_Fale-me do lado positivo.

_Horário flexível, a minha armadura se conserta sozinha, eu posso bater nuns inimigos de vez em quando...

_Você se considera violento?

_Não.

O psicólogo pigarreou e anotou algo na ficha de Ikki antes de continuar:

_Ok. Mas voltando aos contras...

_Ouvir o Seiya chamando pela Saori, e a Saori chamando pelo Seiya. Tem noção do quanto é irritante?

_Só isso?

_Não. Tem outras coisas chatas também.

_Tipo o que?

_Bom, eu tenho que confessar: eu bato, mas também apanho de vez em quando.

_Muito bem, Ikki. Acho que fizemos um grande avanço nessa primeira sessão.

_Posso ir embora?

_Pode, mas volte na semana que vem.

Ikki simplesmente desapareceu. O psicólogo se demorou fazendo anotações sobre ele na respectiva ficha. Depois disso, pegou suas coisas e foi embora. Acabou se perguntando se os seus novos pacientes voltariam na semana seguinte. Sim, eles vão voltar.

** Olá! Espero que a fic tenha sido boa, e obrigada pela sua leitura. Mas... Essa foi apenas a primeira sessão deles. Até o próximo capítulo! **


End file.
